1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and seats, but more particularly to the type of seating found in stadiums, amphitheaters, arenas, baseball parks, concert facilities, and movie houses, to name a few (hereinafter collectively referred to as "stadiums"). A typical stadium includes an event area, and a plurality of substantially uniform rows of spectator seats grouped together to form sections. The rows of seats in a given section are usually bounded by a wide aisle capable of accommodating the passage of several individuals moving about between sections, and separated by a narrow passageway. The width of the passageway generally corresponds to the amount of exposed floor or ground space between a seat of one row and the back of the seating of an adjacent row.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates includes stadium seating having a seat component, a back component, and a pair of spaced apart sides. The typical arrangement of stadium seating incorporates a fixed back component with a pivotally mounted seat component.
The pivotally mounted seat component provides a means to raise the seat in an upward direction to prevent the accumulation of rain water, snow, sleet, and the like when the seating is used outdoors. In addition, the pivotal design prevents other matter, such as spilled popcorn, soda, and other edible articles from collecting thereon.
Pivotally mounted seat components are particularly useful when the passageway between rows is narrow, because a narrow passageway is not easily traversed by an individual attempting to leave or take a seat positioned off an aisle and somewhere in the middle of a particular row.
Conventional stadium seating is often constructed of a plurality of spaced apart slats. The slats prevent fluids and other matter from accumulating on the seat. The slats, however, are not particularly comfortable and have been known to catch or pinch skin, and allow clothing and other articles to become caught between adjacent slats.
The seating comprising the art to which the invention relates also includes seating that is anchored to a series of pedestals, or other framework and has a back portion integral with a seat portion. Such rigidly mounted seating does not allow the user to raise or lower the seat to accommodate passers-by.
Accordingly, one common drawback associated with conventional stadium seating is the lack of an integral, unitary seat and back which is capable of being moved out of the passageway between rows. Another common drawback associated with all pivotally mounted seats is the frequency with which skin, clothing and other articles is pinched or caught in the slats or pivot structure of the seating.
Until now, a unitary stadium seat capable of engaging spaced apart side supports, or similarly configured framework forming an armrest, yet remain in an operable user supporting position and capable of minimizing the accumulation of matter thereon when the seating is not in use, has not been invented.